


Diverge me on set

by Ifweburn11



Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifweburn11/pseuds/Ifweburn11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically the gay version of the porn version that Theo made up in a interview. If you don't like gay activities then I advise that you read something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their first time

Theo James was on the set of Allegiant. Today was an off day and so was the next day. Theo was outside of his trailer reading when he smelt smoke in the air. He sat his book down and walked around his trailer to the other side. He was surprised to see Ansel's trailer on fire. He grabbed his phone and called the fire department. When he got off the phone the trailer was completely on fire. He was about to run to see if anybody was in the trailer when he realized that Ansel and Shailene had went bowling. He didn't go because he never really liked bowling.  
Other actors and crew started coming out of their trailers to investigate the strong smell of smoke that was now in the air. People started screaming and exiting the area right before the firemen arrived. They easily doused the flames and made sure that everyone was okay.  
.....  
Later that day Ansel and Shailene returned from the bowling center they both ran out of the car and over to Theo who was still watching the firemen check to make sure that the area was okay.  
"What happened?" Angel asked.  
"Your trailer burnt down," Theo responded.  
Ansel whirled around and cursed.  
"Who is he going to stay with now?" Shailene asked.  
"I guess he can stay with me. I won't mind the company," Theo responded.  
"Thank you! I promise that I'll be a perfect guest!"  
"You better be."  
A fireman walked over to the little group.  
"Was that any of your trailers?" The fireman asked.  
Theo noticed that the fireman was muscular and good looking. He smelt of smoke and was slightly dirty from the fire. For some reason this slightly turned Theo on but he made sure that "nothing showed".  
"It was mine," Ansel announced.  
"Well, your dresser managed to survive. I really don't understand why you have a fireproof dresser."  
"For situations like this, obviously. If I didn't have one I would have to walk around naked. Theo daydreamed about this for a few seconds. It took all that he could to make sure that "nothing showed".  
"What is up with me today?" Theo thought to himself.  
The fireman rolled his eyes and waved to another fireman to bring the dresser over. When he arrived he rolled the dresser over to Ansel.  
"Why do you have a rolling dresser?" The new fireman asked.  
"Don't ask him questions," the first fireman warned "he'll just get moody."  
Before Ansel could respond Shailene dragged him away. Theo grabbed the dresser and began rolling it to the front of his trailer.  
"Thank you!" Theo shouted back.  
When Theo arrived to the front of the trailer Shailene was talking to Ansel.  
"I'm going to bed," she said, yawning and stretching her arms. "Theo, make sure he doesn't get in fights with fireman that can use him as a dumbell"  
With that she walked off in the direction of her trailer. Ansel threw up his hands in an annoyed way.  
"I wasn't going to fight him. He was just being rude," Ansel explained to Theo.  
"You were getting moody," Theo said with a smirk. "Help me with this stupid dresser."  
Ansel was in shock for a second and stood exactly where he was refusing to help him. Theo raised his eyebrow in an authoritive manner and Ansel immediately helped. He didn't want to get in a fight with his new roommate. When they lifted the dresser Theo's muscles bulged due to the heavy weight. Ansel grunted a little when he began lifting. Theo went backwards since he knew that he was most likely stronger. He looked back when he stepped up on the steps to go in. He didn't want to fall. When he found his footing he faced Ansel again. He was pretty sure that he caught a slight glimpse of Ansel looking at his muscles.  
Theo blushed a little and hoped that Ansel couldn't tell. They got the dresser in the trailer and rolled it to Theo's room.  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Ansel asked.  
"We can switch between the bed and the couch," Theo suggested.  
"Okay, but I need to warn you that I sleep naked."  
"That's fine with me. As long as I dont see anything that I don't want to see. I'm gonna take a shower"  
Ansel smiled at Theo's joke and sat on the couch as Theo grabbed towels to take his shower. Theo took a long hot shower that fogged the mirror quickly. When he got out he realized that he had forgotten his clothes.  
"Great," he thought to himself.  
He dried off and wrapped a towel around the lower half of his body to cover up. When he opened the door, he was surprised to hear snoring. He looked over to the couch to see that Ansel was sleeping with a blanket covering his lower half. His upper half was completely bare. He looked on the ground next to Ansel to see a pile of clothes. Theo quickly remembered that Ansel said that he slept naked. For some reason he wanted a little peak at his "equipment". He slowly walked over to where Ansel was sleeping. Ansel was skinny and well defined. Ansel's abs weren't the best but they were still there.  
Theo carefully lifted up the blanket from Ansel. There was a little note that read "gotcha!" Theo didn't know if Ansel had noticed him blushing or was just messing around to see if Theo would actually try to look at his dick. Ansel was wearing boxers. Theo noticed that Ansel had a slight buldge and was taken aback by the size of it. His dick began to feel warm and hardened a little. Theo almost panicked when the towel began to rise. Theo quickly but carefully layed the blanket back onto Ansel after replacing the note. He then began to briskly walk to his room. By the time he got there he had a raging boner.  
.....  
Theo had awoken to the smell of eggs. His door was shut so he was still in privacy. He was wearing a tight tank top and some boxers. He remembered the events of last night but quickly pushed those thoughts aside so he wouldn't have a boner when he left his room. He cracked his door open to see Ansel cooking breakfast in only his boxers. Theo was about to leave his room when he thought of something.  
"Should I keep the shirt on or take it off?" He thought to himself.  
In the end he decided to take the shirt off. He took it off and threw it onto his bed. Ansel turned when Theo opened the door and walked out.  
"I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to make breakfast to thank you for your hospitality," Ansel said.  
"I'm actually glad you woke me up. I didn't want to miss to barbecue," Theo responded.  
"Oh, I forgot all about that."  
The cast and crew were throwing together a barbecue so that everyone could relax and get to know each other better. Theo sat down at the table and watched Ansel cook for a second. He was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He then began looking around his trailer before he got a boner. He saw that some pens and paper was on the ground.  
"We must of knocked those down when we brought your dresser in," Theo said. Ansel looked over to the mess and frowned. Theo stood up and walked over to pick the stuff up. When he bent down he felt a breeze in his butt crack and was immediately embarrassed but he kept picking everything up hoping that Ansel didn't notice. He picked the stuff up and sat it on a counter. When he turned towards Ansel he noticed that he was now slightly red.  
"Had he noticed?"  
Theo awkwardly walked back to the table and sat down. Ansel served the breakfast and brought some drinks over. They sat down and ate in an awkward silence.  
.....  
"That was really good," Theo announced, finishing his plate. Ansel smiled as Theo put the plate in the sink.  
"Thank you! I was scared that I was going to accidentally poison you," Ansel said, smiling at his own joke.  
"Well, I'm still here."  
Theo grabbed towels to take his shower. This time he purposely forgot his change of clothes.  
"I'm gonna take my shower and get ready," Theo announced.  
"Okay!"  
This time Theo took a shorter shower. He stepped out and wrapped the towel around him.  
"Here goes nothing."  
When Theo stepped out he immediately looked over at Ansel. Ansel was quite surprised but kept his excitement at bay.  
"Forgot my clothes," Theo quickly explained.  
Theo believed that he saw Ansel's boxers rising before he turned and went into his room. He quickly closed the door and plopped onto the bed. He ran his hands over his face.  
"What am I doing?"  
Then he heard the shower turn on. Theo changed into a white sleeveless shirt and some jeans. He slid some socks and sneakers on. He was tying his shoes when the shower turnt off. Theo was barely prepared when Ansel walked into his room with only a towel on. Ansel's hair was stuck to his head and he was slightly wet. Without saying a word Ansel walked over to his dresser and grabbed a white shirt and some khakis. When he left the room Theo had to take a second to make the dent in his jeans go away.  
.....  
Theo and Ansel were enjoying the barbecue with their friends. Theo was at the grill and Ansel was talking to Shailene. When Theo announced that the food was ready everyone ran over and grabbed a plate full. Everyone enjoyed their meal. That's when Shailene and some other people disappeared. After everyone was socializing again Shailene and the other people came back with water balloons and water guns.  
"Water fight!" Shailene shouted. In a matter of second everybody was running around throwing water balloons and squirting people with the water guns. Everybody got soaked including Ansel and Theo. It was getting late when everybody started walking back to their trailers talking and laughing about the day. Theo and Ansel got to their trailer at the same time and both were soaking wet.  
"That was riveting!" Ansel shouted as he climbed into the trailer.  
"It was fun," Theo said.  
Theo was looking at Ansel's shirt. It was now see through and clung to his skin. He saw his defined pecs and abs. The same thing goes for Theo's shirt. It was see through and clung to his skin revealing his defined pecs, abs and v line. Both of their hair clung to their heads.  
"I really need to take a shower but this time I'm letting you go first before I steal all of the hot water."  
Ansel laughed and began grabbing towels.  
"Okay, I won't hog all of the hot water," Ansel said.  
He disappeared into the bathroom and Theo soon heard the water turn on. Theo sat down and listened to Ansel hum. The shower turned off and Ansel soon came out only wearing a towel.  
"Your turn," he announced.  
Theo walked by him to get towels. He shuddered a little when their shoulders touched as he brushed by. Theo then took his shower without even thinking about getting his clothes. When he opened the door wearing a towel he was surprised to see that Ansel was on the couch watching tv in his towel.  
"Why haven't you changed?" Theo asked.  
"I was too lazy," Ansel responded. Theo plopped down onto to the couch on the other side of the room and watched tv with him. Theo soon looked over at Ansel. He was sitting with his legs wide open and Theo could see the tip of his dick. Theo looked back at the tv and hoped that he didn't get a boner. Theo soon calmed down and became bored with what they were watching.  
"Can I change the channel?" Theo asked.  
"You'll have to wrestle me for it," Ansel responded looking straight at Theo. Theo stood up and walked over to the couch. He reached for the remote and was surprised when his hand was slapped away.  
"Ow!" Theo shouted.  
"I told you, wrestle."  
Ansel pulled Theo onto the couch and tackled him. Theo pushed him off. Ansels legs flew up giving Theo a quick glimpse at his dick. Theo became distracted and was hit in the side by Ansel. He fell onto the floor with Ansel following close behind. Theo was becoming annoyed and rolled Ansel over. Theo pinned Ansel and smiled. Then they both began looking into each other's eyes. They just sat there looking into each other's eyes for a while. Theo then did something risky. He began kissing Ansel. Theo panicked a little when he felt pressure on his stomach but it was just Ansel getting in a better position. Ansel began kissing back. The two went to another world while kissing and forgot the world around them. Theo began to grow a boner without even realizing it. He yanked himself away from the kiss when he felt his boner touch Ansel's legs.  
"I'm sorry," Theo muttered.  
"Don't be. I've got one too," Ansel said. Theo looked between his legs to see a dent in Ansel's towel. He was slighly reassured. "It's gonna happen when kissing a guy like you."  
Theo blushed. Ansel then pulled Theo back into the kiss. The longer they kissed the harder their dicks became. Soon both of their dicks were pushing on the other's leg. Theo then broke away and started kissing Ansel's neck. Ansel moaned a little. Theo kept going. Theo then moved down and started sucking his nipples. He switched back and forth getting moans from Ansel as a reward. Theo then slid down and began licking his abs. He started touching and rubbing Ansel's dick through the towel. This received even more moans. Then Theo slid down even more and propped himself up a little with his arms. He reached for the tie in Ansel's towel that kept his dick in place. Theo undid it and whipped the towel from over his dick. Ansel's dick sprung up in front of Theo. Ansel's dick was long, skinny, and veined.  
Theo grabbed it receiving a moan from Ansel and began rubbing it. Ansel moaned more and more. Theo licked the top and then shoved his mouth over it. Ansel moaned with great pleasure as Theo began sucking his dick. Theo forced his mouth down as far as it could go and deep throated Ansel's dick. Theo pulled away and began rubbing Ansel's Dick again.  
"Your turn," Theo said with a smirk. He sat back and watched as Ansel sat up. Ansel crawled over to Theo and undid his towel. Theo's dick was a little shorter than Ansel's but was quite think. Ansel smiled at Theo and he smiled back. Ansel rubbed Theo's dick a little before he started sucking it. He easily deep throated Theo's dick and was rewarded with a loud moan. Theo tried to stay quiet but couldn't. After Ansel was done he began rubbing Theo's dick and scooted over to lean on him.  
"Fuck me," Ansel whispered.  
Theo smiled and began to stand up. He helped Ansel up. Even though Theo was more muscular Ansel was slightly taller. Theo pulled Ansel into his room and threw him onto the bed. Ansel smiled and got onto his back. Theo lifted up his legs and placed them onto his shoulders. They didn't need lube because Theo's dick was still wet from when Ansel sucked his dick. Theo and Ansel moaned as Theo began shoving his dick into Ansel's tight ass. Once his dick was fully inside, Theo grabbed onto Ansel's sides and began to move back and forth slowly. Both of the men couldn't stop moaning. Ansel began to jerk off while being fucked. Soon, Theo was fucking Ansel as fast and hard as he could and Ansel's moans told him that he was doing good.  
"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Ansel began to shout. Theo slowed down and grabbed Ansel's Dick while pushing his hand away. He jerked him as fast as he could and Ansel began to moan more and more. Then Ansel grunted as his sperm came shooting out. Two ropes of cum landed on his face, one landed on his chest, and two landed on his abs. Cum then began spilling out onto Theo's hand. He loved how warm it was. Ansel smiled in relief and watched as Theo licked the cum off of his fingers. Theo pulled his dick out of Ansel and began licking and sucking the cum off of Ansel's dick. He swallowed every last drop of the warm cum. He then moved on to the abs where he took an extra long time just to lick the other man's abs. Theo began jerking himself off as he moved on the the chest and licked up the cum on there.  
When Theo reached Ansel's face he used his thumb to gather it on his finger. He moved the cum covered finger over to Ansel's mouth and smiled as his tongue came up and licked the cum off of his finger. There was some cum left on his finger which Theo licked off. Ansel used his tongue to licked around his lips looking for any cum that was left over. Theo used his finger to gather the rest and then lapped it up.  
"Time for you to cum," Ansel said. He sat up and flipped Theo onto his back and began to jerk him off. Theo moaned more and more as he got closer and closer to his climax.  
"I'm gonna cum, baby," Theo moaned as he got close. Ansel liked it when Theo called him baby. Theo curled his toes as he began to cum. He came way more with three ropes landing on his face, three ropes landing on his chest and two ropes landing on his abs. The rest of his sperm came spilling out over Ansel's hand. He loved how Theo's dick pulsed in his hand. Ansel licked up Theo's cum just like Theo did to him. Theo even licked some of his cum off of Ansel's finger. Ansel plopped down into the bed next to Theo. They both had their legs open a little and were thinking about what had just happened. Theo rolled over and scooped Ansel up into his arms. They spooned with Theo being the big spoon. Ansel felt Theo's dick on his butt and he loved it. They both fell asleep.  
.....  
The next morning Theo woke up with Ansel still in his arms. Ansel woke up with him. Ansel rolled around to face Theo.  
"Good morning, baby" Theo muttered. He smiled.  
"I love it when you call me baby," Ansel muttered back. He was also smiling.  
Theo slid out of bed.  
"I'm going to take my shower," he announced.  
"We should really save water and take a shower together," Ansel suggested. He pulled the sheets off revealing his naked body and dick that Theo has come to love.  
"Why not, baby?"  
Ansel smiled at the name and got out of bed too. They entered the bathroom without towels or clothes. Theo turned the shower on and got in. He then pulled Ansel in. They both laughed as the water sprayed onto their naked bodies completely soaking and cleaning them. Theo pushed his hair back and then pushed Ansel's out of the way. They leaned in and kissed each other. They broke away, cleaned each other's dicks and got out of the shower. Theo went and grabbed two towels and came back. They dried themselves off and began to make breakfast and do other morning things completely naked. After awhile they got dressed and ready for a day at work. Before they left the trailer they kissed on last time.


	2. Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple goes bowling and Ansel decides that he wants to experiment.

It has been about a week since Theo and Ansel's first time. Almost every night after that they made out. Every night they would sleep together in Theo's bed enjoying each other's company.  
"We should go bowling," Ansel suggested. Theo was reading at the table. Ansel walked over and hugged Theo from behind. They were both wearing t shirts and boxers. Theo rubbed the arms around him and sat his book down.  
"You know that I don't really like bowling," Theo said. He bent over backwards and looked into Ansel's eyes. Ansel slid his hands off of Theo and sat on the couch.  
"Please? I've never seen you bowl. It's probably a sexy thing to see."  
Theo thought about this for a second.  
"What do I get from this?" Theo asked.  
"I guess you'll find out." Ansel reached over and cupped Theo's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed Theo on the lips. When they broke apart Theo was smiling.  
"Okay, if anyone gets hit by a bowling ball it's your fault."  
Ansel smiled and ran into Theo's room.  
"Great! Let's go!"  
Theo rushed behind him, not wanting to miss his sneak peek. When Theo entered the room Ansel was already naked. Theo watched as Ansel bent down to get socks. Theo loved Ansel's ass. He thought that it was perfect. He walked over and slid his hands over it. Ansel stood straight up and turned towards Theo.  
"You can do that later," Ansel said with a smirk. "Right now you need to get ready."  
Ansel grabbed the bottom of Theo's shirt and pulled it off. He then trailed one hand from Theo's chest down to his abs and then down to Theo's boxers as he always did when he undressed Theo. Ansel pulled Theo's boxers down and admired his naked partner.  
"You can't ever keep your hands off me now can you?" Theo asked.  
Ansel smiled and threw some clothes at Theo.  
.....  
Theo drove Ansel and Shailene to the bowling center. Shailene wanted to join as soon as she saw them walking to Theo's car. When they got there they ordered their shoes and lane.  
"I'm up!" Shailene announced.   
She grabbed a ball from the rack and rolled it down the aisle. She knocked down five pens and then got a spare on her second roll. Ansel was next. He rolled his ball down the aisle and knocked down four pens. He got a gutter ball on his second roll.  
"Your next, Theo!" Ansel said.  
They stood up and grabbed a ball. He rolled it down the aisle and got a strike on his first time.  
"I thought you said that you didn't like bowling?" Shailene shouted as all the pens fell.  
"I never said that I wasn't good," Theo said with a smirk.  
The first game went by quickly. Theo won with 120 points. Shailene came in second with 100 and Ansel came in last with 95.  
"Potty break!" Ansel said. They all went to the bathroom. Theo walked over to the urinal. Theo pulled his dick out and was about to pee when Ansel hugged him from behind.  
"Hey! I'm trying to piss!" Theo said but he didn't fight the hug. He was surprised when his hand was moved aside and replaced with Ansel's. "What are you doing?"   
"Just pee."  
Theo listened and let it flow. Theo felt relief come to him as he drained himself.  
"Can't we be caught?" Theo asked.  
"I locked the door," Ansel explained.  
"And how will we explain that?" Theo asked.  
"We'll figure that out if we get caught."  
Ansel shook Theo's dick to get everything out. Theo became a little hard at this.  
"Thank you," Theo said as he tucked his dick back into his pants.  
He was going to wash his hands when Ansel said, "What? You aren't going to help me out?"  
Theo walked over and grabbed Ansel's dick from behind.  
"You really have a weird fetish," Theo said as Ansel started to pee.  
"It's not a fetish. I'm trying new things," Ansel responded.  
Theo had to admit that he kind of like the feeling of pee flowing through and out of Ansel but it was still weird.  
"So, we're experimenting? I like it! But not this," Theo said.  
"Yeah, it wasn't the best idea."  
Ansel was done so Theo shaked his dick. Ansel shoved it back into his pants.  
"Let's not bring this back up," Theo said while washing his hands.  
"Suck it up." Ansel smacked Theo's ass. Theo jumped a little and then softly punched Ansel in the arm.  
.....  
Theo won every round of bowling and Ansel lost every round.  
"You guys go bowling so much that I assumed you had some skill," Theo said to Ansel as they walked into the trailer.  
"Shut up!" Ansel shouted, pushing Theo up the last step.  
Ansel closed the door behind him. As soon as he did Theo turned around and pulled him close.  
"You know that I was only kidding, baby," he said, sliding one hand through Ansel's hair.  
"I see you want to start experimenting early," Ansel said.  
Theo started pulling Ansel to the bedroom.  
"You already know."  
Ansel stopped walking and pulled on Theo a little.  
"What?" Theo asked.  
"I only have one condition," Ansel explained. Before Theo could ask what, he ran into the room and riffled through his dresser. When Ansel found what he wanted Theo was in the doorway. "Do you prefer white or black?"  
"Black. Why did you ask me this?" Theo said.  
"Because my condition is for you to wear these." Ansel pulled out a pair a black underpants from behind his back. Theo burst into laughter.  
"You want me to wear black whitie thighties?" Theo asked.  
"If that's what you want to call them." Ansel threw the underwear at Theo.  
Theo was shocked. "You're serious?" Ansel just nodded. "Okay."   
Theo walked into the bathroom. While he was in there Ansel changed into his own pair. After he changed, he put all of his clothes back on.  
"Don't forget to put your clothes back on!" Ansel shouted.  
"I would if I could get the damn thing on!" Theo shouted back.  
Ansel was laying in the bad when Theo came back out. Theo kept grabbing his crotch.  
"Comfortable?" Ansel asked.  
"I'll get used to it," Theo said.   
Ansel opened his legs to invite Theo. He took the invite and slid into the bed with Ansel. They both had already took off their shoes when they changed their underwear.  
"Let's get started," Ansel whispered.  
Theo leaned in and they both began to make out. Their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouth. As always, they both forgot about the world around them. Theo felt his dick getting hard. It slid sideways a little due to the tight underwear. Theo slid his hand down to Ansel's crotch and felt the same thing.  
Theo and Ansel were both wearing button up shirts. Theo began unbuttoning Ansel's shirt. He pulled the two halves away and Ansel pulled his arms out. Theo stopped kissing and unbuttoned his shirt. Ansel watch feeling as if his dick was getting harder even though he was pretty sure that it couldn't get any harder. Theo finished unbuttoning his shirt, took it off, and threw it to the side. Ansel always loved looking at Theo's muscles.  
Theo leaned down and pulled Ansel's shirt from under him.  
"Flex for me," Ansel moaned. He tried to be as sexy as he could.  
Theo smiled and then flexed for him. Ansel dripped a little pre cum when Theo flexed. Theo's muscles buldge and became very defined.  
"Was that good enough for you?" Theo asked.  
"Yep, now get over here and take my pants off."  
Theo leaned over and gave Ansel a quick kiss. Theo then undid Ansel's pants. He began pulling. Theo dripped some pre cum when he saw Ansel's buldge emerge from his pants. He was wearing what Theo was wearing but in blue. Theo smiled and rubbed the buldge.  
"We can't keep our socks on forever now can we?" Theo said. He took his socks off and then pulled Ansel's socks off. Ansel sat up and undid Theo's pants. Theo then got on his back and pulled them off. When Theo sat back up Ansel admired his big thick buldge.  
"This is one of the more successful experiments," Ansel said. Theo nodded in agreement and then grabbed his dick. He flopped it up and down making Ansel drip even more. Ansel reached up and grabbed Theo's Dick. They both began dripping with this. Theo grabbed Ansel's Dick and started playing with it. Soon they were both playing with each other's cocks and dripping. After about five minutes both of their underwear was wet with pre cum. Theo grabbed Ansel's underwear and pulled them off. Ansel's long slim dick sprung up. There was some pre cum in a droplet at the tip. Theo leaned in and licked it off, making Ansel shutter.  
Ansel reached and pulled Theo's underwear down and his thick dick sprung up. Theo moaned a little. Theo pulled his underwear completely off.  
"What now?" Theo asked.  
"Do you want to suck my dick?" Ansel asked.  
"Hell yeah!" Theo shouted bending down.  
"Calm down!"   
Theo blushed a little.  
"I want to suck your dick too," Ansel announced.  
"Okay."  
Theo scooted up in front of Ansel and suck his dick in his face. Ansel grabbed his dick and moved it to the side out of his face. Theo moaned at this.  
"Once again, you need to calm down," Ansel said. He was still holding Theo's Dick to the side and watched as he kept moaning and began to breath a little hard. "We're going to suck each other's dick at the same time."  
Theo smiled as best as he could through the moaning and breathing hard. Ansel's dick stayed hard while watching this. Theo was able to get one word through the moaning, "okay."  
Ansel let go of Theo's dick and watched it flop back into place. The relief over whelmed Theo and he fell onto his back landing on Ansel's dick. It was Ansel's turn to start moaning and breathing hard as Theo's back pushed his dick down. It layed as straight a Theo did. Theo stayed hard listening to Ansel moan and breath hard. Theo's feet was right next to Ansel so he used them to roll Theo off of his dick.  
"I may have deserved that," Ansel said as relief flooded him. Theo laughed a little. Theo rolled over and faced Ansel's Dick. Ansel rolled to the side to face Theo's Dick. They both grabbed the other man's dick and started sucking at almost the same time. Theo and Ansel both moaned the whole time. Theo kept curling his toes and taking a breather while jerking Ansel off every few seconds. Ansel kept deep throating Theo and took a breather while jerking Theo off every few seconds. Ansel lifted one foot up to his thigh and kept going.  
When Ansel lifted up his leg Theo noticed Ansel's balls just hanging there. He stopped sucking Ansel's dick and licked his balls. Ansel moaned. Theo saw this as a sign to keep going. He then sucked his balls into his mouth and began sucking on them. Ansel moaned more and more. Then Theo started moaning as Ansel started sucking on his balls. They both just started sucking each other's balls and sometime switching back and forth.  
"Eat my ass, Theo. Please?" Ansel begged. Theo never actually ate ass before but he still slipped out of the bed and dragged Ansel to the edge. He got down on his knees. Ansel lifted his legs and grabbed them with his arms. Theo then spread Ansel's ass open. He looked at the butthole and didn't know what to do.  
"I'm sorry. I never ate ass before," Theo muttered, turning red.  
"Don't worry. I didn't until last night. I looked it up," Ansel explained. "Just lick it and shove your tongue up my ass. It's simple."  
Theo was a little nervous but he went for it.  
Theo and Ansel both enjoyed the experience. Ansel even moaned as Theo licked Ansel's ass and shoved his tongue up his ass. Theo and Ansel both jerked off as Theo ate his ass. After a few minutes Theo stood up to fuck Ansel. Theo was surprised when Ansel put down his legs.  
"What?" Theo asked.  
"I want to ride you," Ansel muttered.  
Ansel slid out of bed and pulled Theo close. One hand was on Theo's ass and the other around his neck. Theo smiled.  
"Get ready cowboy," Theo said as he layer onto the bed. He got on his back and began jerking himself.  
"I like baby better, but cowboy can work for now." Ansel slid into the bed and crawled up until he was face to face with Theo.  
"Why didn't we try role playing today?" Theo asked.  
"Dang it!"  
Theo and Ansel laughed a little before Ansel pushed himself up into a crouching position. Ansel dropped down on Theo's dick, making them both moan. Theo loved the sight of Ansel bouncing up and down on his dick. Ansel was jerking off the whole time. After about five minutes Ansel began to reach his climax.  
"I'm going to cum!" Ansel shouted. After saying this he got off of Theo's dick, surprising him, and shuffled up to his face. Theo got the hint and grabbed Ansel's Dick. He jerked Ansel off until he began to cum. As the cum flowed out of Ansel's dick, Ansel began to moan. Theo closed his mouth over the tip of Ansel's dick and swallowed as much of it as he could. Theo continued to jerk himself off. Once Ansel was done cumming, he got out of the and walked over to the end. He crawled to Theo's Dick and began jerking him off. Theo didn't even have to say anything to warn Ansel about his climax as he curled his toes.  
Ansel closed his mouth around Theo's Dick and began to let the cum build up in his mouth. After the ten ropes of cum spilled from Theo's dick and into Ansel, Ansel's mouth was completely full. It took Ansel several times before he swallowed it all. They both laughed as Ansel crawled up and layed next to Theo. They both stared into each other's eyes, smiling, as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
